AlpineClan/Roleplay
"Dappleclaw?" Dawnsky called for her mate. 00:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw immediately bolted towards the nursery. (Is she kitting?) 00:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (She's about to.) "Get...Toadnose.....kits...hurts so much" Dawnsky gasped. 01:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "But-Dawnsky... I can't bear to leave you here, alone, in the dark, with no one to help you." Dappleclaw protested, crouching down and wrapping his tail around his trembling mate's shoulders. 01:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "I might die, if you don't get....Toadnose!" 01:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't want you to die-" (Dappleclaw is such a protester/hesitator as a mate xD) 01:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Then, GET TOADNOSE!" (XD) 01:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw quickly shot out of his crouching position, stood there trembling for a minute, and ran out of the nursery screaming to all, "DAWNSKY IS KITTING! GET TOADNOSE NOW! GET UP, YOU LAZY CATS! DAWNSKY IS KITTING AND SHE MIGHT DIE!" (xDDDDDD) 01:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnysky groaned. Great StarClan, this hurt. 01:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Birchpaw moaned. Some cat was yowling his head off about someone who might die. Okay. Whatever. He stayed in his warm nest. But then after a few seconds, the words sunk in. "Guys! Wake up!" he yowled with Dappleclaw. 01:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky let out a moan. (Filler) 01:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Gorsepaw woke up and scrambled out of her nest. "Don't stand there yowling about it!" she squealed. "We need TOADNOSE, mouse-brains!" And she ran into Toadnose's den, and yowled in the poor medicine cat's ear, "Wake up, you dumb stupid MEDICINE CAT! Some cat's DYING, here! MOVE IT! GET UP!" 01:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thrushpaw blinked sleepily. "What are you all yowling about? It's early and I'm trying to sleep!!!!" 01:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Birchpaw ran into the den. "Dawnsky's kitting! Gosh! Don't you want to SEE the kits come out, and when they're apprentices, and we're warriors, we can be all, 'I remember when you were born.' Wouldn't that be like, the COOLEST thing?" he meowed loudly. 01:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "The COOLEST thing, would be you letting me sleep!!!" (Thrushpaw is laaazzyy xD) 01:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lazy bum. You're no fun!" Birchpaw complained, turning his back. 01:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw flicked an ear and woke up. "Birchpaw, we ''really ''don't want to watch as more annoying future denmates come out of Dawnsky's ass, ok?" she said, trying to get back to sleep. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "What she said!" Thrushpaw griped, turning over and curling his tail over his nose. 21:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw yawned. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsky gasped, seeking her mate's comfort. She wished she hadn't sent him to get the medicine cat. She needed him. 21:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw got up and decided to go out. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 22:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Dappleclaw..." Dawnsky groaned. 17:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dovepaw rushed to help. "Dawnsky, just push." she said, licking her mother's head. (dat ok?) "This is your second litter, you know what to do!" she reassured her. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Get...Dappleclaw, please." Dawnsky moaned. 18:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, I'm here Dawnsky. What do you want?" Toadnose growled. He didn't like, however that Gorsepaw growled in his bad ear. Bbun (talk) 18:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "My kits are coming, you mousebrain!" Dawnsky snapped. 19:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dappleclaw suddenly ran into the nursery. "Toadnose, you idiot! I was looking everywhere for you- Dawnsky..." Dappleclaw was cut off as he beheld his mate, in so much pain without him. -- 22:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Help....me" Dawnysky gasped. "It hurts so much" 22:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "I will, Dawnsky, I promise," Dappleclaw mewed, and as he said this, he started to lay down next to his mate. (How many kits will Dawnsky have?) -- 22:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "It hurts!! Can't they just come out?" (5) 22:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) (No wonder Dawnsky's complaining so much about the PAINNNNN. With 5 kits.) "I'm no medicine cat, Dawnsky, but I know that you'll be okay." (PLEASSEE can we have some drama here?) -- 22:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay